Musical Mayhem
The gang headed for the balcony, which is surprising to find no Unversed there...or so they thought. Clank: No negativity detected. Sasha: Be careful anyway. Kiva: Right. - As the gang looked around, Genis begins to ask Kiva. Genis: Hey, Kiva. You know, Reia has done so much for you.. So, how did you feel about her this time, now that you know the truth? Kiva: Well, I honestly don't know what to say. Genis: What do you mean? Kiva: I-- I, uh... At first, I thought she was my guardian angel. Now I realized, she's a Saiyan from another world. As time went on, she and I have very much in common. Genis: A edge to protect someone important. Who it was is different, but you two are doing the same thing. Kiva: Yep. Her job is to protect Sonja and she made it through with our help. Genis: And what about you? Kiva: Well, what about me? Genis: I mean, you still protect Skipper, right? Kiva: Pretty much. Genis: Oh, I wonder how he's doing. Kiva: He's fine. Genis: That's good. It's nice to look out for someone you care for, even Reia has the same responsibility as you do. Kiva: Wow.. Genis: Oh no... I may have said too much.... Kiva: No, no! It's okay, Genis. I understand. Genis: Thanks. I hope you'll become a Keyblade Master. Kiva: I know I will. - Suddenly, a giant Unversed monster known as Symphonic Master showed up and summons its instruments. Kiva: Battle stations, guys! We got a Symphonic Master to defeat! - Before they can attack, the monster attacks Terra first and was caught in a explosion. But, Terra lands on the ballroom floor and get the monster's attention. Terra: Down here! Kiva: Be careful, my love.. - Suddenly, a call comes from Karai. Karai: I'll get the citizens to safety. Defeat this monster! Kiva: Right! - Kiva joins Terra in the fight. Genis, Sasha and Ratchet destroy the monster's instruments, making it weaker. Kiva: Look, it's getting weak! Terra: Yeah, now's our chance.. - Suddenly, Kiva is glowing because of the new clothes she is wearing and has learned a new attack. Kiva: Oh my gosh... Terra: What's wrong? Kiva: I'm glowing. - Terra quickly sensed her power. Terra: I see.. You have learned a new attack. Kiva: Yeah, I did. Terra: Don't hold back, sweet pea. Show this monster what you got! Kiva: You got it, my love! - Kiva concentrates her power into her Keyblade and time suddenly stopped. Kiva: Lethal Frame!!! - Kiva attacks the monster with multiple strikes and, with time restored, the monster was quickly destroyed. Kiva: I did it! Terra: I'm very proud of you, sweetheart. - Reia glides to the ballroom floor. Reia: We all are. I knew you have what it takes. Kiva: Yeah, I'm willing to be a Keyblade Master just like my boyfriend. Ratchet: Hang on.. Terra's a Keyblade Master?? Terra: Well, Xehanort gave me that title... Kiva: Yeah. Terra: At first, I'm honored to have that title from Xehanort, but... Since we banished him, I'm not sure that I have the right to have it.. Kiva: If you want, I'll be willing to teach you, my love. Terra: I appriciate it, sweetheart. The truth is, my skills are self-taught. But perhaps, we can train with each other if you wish. Kiva: I love that idea, my love. - Kiva shared her passionate kiss with Terra. Genis: *sighs* The guests are enjoying themselves so much... Kiva: Yeah, the only thing I wanna do is kiss my boyfriend. ???: Time is almost up. - The gang looked around them and spotted Aqua walked towards them. Ratchet: Aqua?? Kiva: Oh my gosh... It is Aqua! Clank: Why are you here? Aqua: Master Yen Sid told me that you are protecting the last 'princess of heart' and has sent me here. Kiva: That's great. Aqua: Don't worry about Ella. She's in the side garden with Kit. Terra: Right. I'm happy that she's safe. Kiva: Me too, my love. Aqua: We should check on her. Kiva: Totally. - Ratchet and the gang found Ella and Kit are talking to each other in the side garden. Sasha: She's still fine. Aqua: Good. Kiva.. I was told...you are chosen for the Mark of Mastery exam. Reia: Oh, sorry. That was my fault.. I advanced her status without thinking things through.. Kiva: Well, it's alright, Reia. I've been a Keyblade weilder and well... Aqua: But it's true. He already made the decision. Reia, it wasn't your fault. Ratchet: What!? Kiva: Oh my gosh! I'm going to be a Keyblade Master!! Terra: Congrats, sweetheart. Aqua: To be prefectly clear, you are chosen to take part of the exam. After rescuing Ella from the Unversed, we'll head back to the Mysterious Tower right away. Kiva: Okay, Aqua. Reia: I guess my decision wasn't a mistake after all... Kiva: That's right, Reia. Reia: Hey, Aqua. I promised Kiva that we tell Master Yen Sid what really happened to her parents.. Aqua: I understand, Reia. You did the right thing. Kiva: I agree. Reia: What?? Aqua, you knew? Kiva: Yep, she did know about it. Aqua: I am interested of your amazing techniques, Reia. After everything you have done to protect Sonja, Kiva and the entire team you call a family, it seems you have my respect. Kiva: Yeah, me too. Reia: ...thanks, guys. - The gang decided to rest for a while until the clock strikes midnight. The chase begins at the next scene. Category:Scenes